Wade Barrett
Stuart Alexander "Stu" Bennett (ur. 10. sierpnia 1980 roku w Preston), znany jako Wade Barret jest profesjonalnym zapaśnikiem wywodzącym się z Anglii. Jest on zakontraktowany w World Wrestling Entertainment i występuje w brandzie SmackDown pod nazwiskiem Wade Barrett. Był on zwycięzcą pierwszego sezonu NXT, oraz liderem grupy The Nexus. Bennett występował pod wieloma ringowymi nazwiskami, poprzednio pod własnym - jako Stu Bennett, później jako Stu Sanders czy też Lawrence Knight. Kariera profesjonalna 'Debiut' Bennett zdecydował o zostaniu wrestlerem w wieku 21 lat i pobierał treningi pod okiem Jon'a Richie oraz Al'a Snow. Jego debiut w profesjonalnym wrestlingu przypada na czerwiec 2004, gdzie pod ringowym nazwiskiem "Stu Sanders" wziął udział jako niespodziewany 30 zawodnik występujący w 30-man battle royal odbywający się na gali NWA Hammerlock Wrestling. Sanders dodatkowo występował w wielu imprezach Dropkixx Wrestling oraz All Star Wrestling. Występował on także na galach federacji Real Quality Wrestling, i przegrał na jednej z nich z Sheamus'em O'Shaunessy 24. marca 2007 roku w Londynie. 'World Wrestling Entertainment' Terytoria rozwojowe (2007-2010) Bennett uczestniczył w try-out'cie World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) w 2007 roku po czym podpisał kontrakt rozwojowy z tą federacją w październiku tego samego roku. Został przeniesiony do Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) pod nazwiskiem ringowym Stu Sanders, gdzie został pokonany przez Ace'a Steel w dark matchu. Nieco później uformował tag team z Paul'em Burchill'em, z którym uczestniczyli w kilku walkach przeciwko Major Brothers. 2. stycznia 2008 roku, Sanders wraz z Burchill'em pokonali Colt'a Cabana oraz Charles'a Evans'a w finale turnieju o pasy OVW Southern Tag Team Championship. Sanders i Burchill byli posiadaczami tytułów przez około 2 miesiące, zanim stracili je na rzecz Los Locos (Ramon i Raul) w cztero-zespołowej walce, w której skład dodatkowo wchodzili The Insurgency (Ali i Omar Akbar) oraz The Mobile Homers (Ted McNaler i Adam Revolver). Po tym jak World Wrestling Entertainment zerwało relację z OVW jako terytorium rozwojowym, Sanders został przeniesiony do Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) razem z kilkoma innymi wrestlerami. 6. maja 2008 roku, Sanders wraz z Drew McIntyre'm, znani jako The Empire, pokonali The Puerto Rican Nightmares (Eddie Colon i Eric Perez) by zdobyć FCW Florida Tag Team Championship. Stracili oni tytuły, które jednocześnie wróciły do poprzednich posiadaczy The Puerto Rican Nightmares na pierwszym tapingu telewizyjnym FCW, który miał miejsce 17. lipca 2008 roku. Drużyna rozpadła się po tej porażce i Sanders zaczął występować pod swoim realnym imieniem i nazwiskiem, przed zmianą nazwiska na Lawrence Knight na tapingu telewizyjnym z 9. października 2008 roku. 19. lutego 2009, Knight ogłosił, że będzie on nowym komentatorem w FCW obok Dusty'ego Rhodes'a. Został on komentatorem w efekcie nabytej kontuzji, gdzie zerwał najszerszy mięsień grzbietowy i potrzebował operacji. W sierpniu 2009, Bennett ponownie zmienił nazwisko, tym razem na Wade Barrett, częściowo dla byłego zawodnika rugby Wade'a Dooley'a. Bennett opisywał postać Barrett'a jako 'rozszerzenie jego ciemnej strony'. Powrót na ring w FCW zanotował w grudniu 2009 roku. WWE NXT oraz The Nexus (2010–2011) 16. lutego 2010 roku ogłoszono, że Barrett wystąpi w pierwszym sezonie nowego (wtedy) programu WWE - NXT, a jego storyline'owym mentorem zostanie Chris Jericho. Jego pierwsze pojawienie się w NXT miało miejsce w pierwszym odcinku serii - 23. lutego, gdzie wystąpił jedynie w roli osobistego konferansjera Chris'a Jericho. Debiut ringowy zaliczył on odcinek NXT później, pokonując Daniel'a Bryan'a. W odcinku NXT z 13. kwietnia, Barrett wygrał w wyzwaniu "talk the talk" i dzięki temu został nagrodzony możliwością stworzenia i używania własnego wejściowego theme'u. W odcinku przypadającym w dniu 11. maja, Barrett został zakwalifikowany jako pierwszy w ankiecie Pros. W odcinku NXT z 1. czerwca, Barrett wygrał w pierwszej edycji programu NXT, a co się z tym wiązało - zdobył kontrakt z WWE oraz możliwość walki o pas mistrzowski na wybranym przez siebie PPV, pokonując Davida Otungę oraz Justina Gabriela w finale. Na RAW w odcinku z 7. czerwca, Barrett pojawił się wraz z pozostałymi siedmioma rookies z NXT podczas main event'u tej gali, w którym pojedynek toczyli CM Punk oraz John Cena, atakując ich, komentatorów oraz konferansjera, po czym zniszczyli ring, wszystko co było przy nim oraz większą część sprzętu. W następnym odcinku RAW, Barrett wraz z pozostałymi "żółtodziobami" (oprócz Daniel'a Bryan'a ze względu na zwolnienie) zażądał pełnych kontraktów od General Manager'a RAW Bret'a Hart'a, jednak ten natychmiast zwolnił Barrett'a i wyrzucił "żółtodziobów" z budynku. W tym samym odcinku nieco później rookies zaatakowali Hart'a i dali mu podjąć decyzję odnośnie kontraktów do Fatal 4-Way PPV. Na Fatal 4-Way "żółtodzioby" interweniowały w main event'cie gali (walka o tytuł WWE), przez co John Cena stracił tytuł na rzecz Sheamus'a. Następnej nocy na RAW Vince McMahon zwolnił Bret'a Hart'a i ogłosił, że nowy anonimowy General Manager został zatrudniony i siedmiu "żółtodziobów" otrzyma upragnione kontrakty. Grupa "żółtodziobów" kontynuowała ingerencję w main eventy gal i zaatakowała Johna Cenę i McMahon'a, który był sędzią w owym starciu. W następnym tygodniu grupa nazwała się oficjalnie The Nexus. Tego samego tygodnia, Barrett nie uczestniczył w show z powodu wygasłej wizy i musiał wrócić do Wielkiej Brytanii by ubiegać się o nową. Kiedy jego sytuacja z wizą ustabilizowała się, Barrett powrócił już w następnym tygodniu. Na RAW z 12. lipca, The Nexus bez Darren'a Young'a uczestniczyło w ich pierwszej walce razem i pokonało John'a Cenę w six-on-one handicap matchu. Następnego tygodnia, Barrett zadebiutował w singles matchu na RAW (jego pierwsza walka singlowa na RAW - przyp.) pokonując Mark'a Henry'ego. The Nexus kontynuowało swój feud (konflikt) z Ceną i rosterem RAW, czego rezultatem był 14-osobowy eliminacyjny tag team match na SummerSlam. Barrett był ostatnim członkiem Nexusa, który został w ringu, ale został poddany przez Cenę (poprzez STF - przyp.), przez co The Nexus ostatecznie przegrało. Po tym jak Darren Young został wyrzucony z grupy, a Skip Sheffield doznał kontuzji, The Nexus skonfornotwało się z Ceną, Edge'm, Orton'em, Sheamus'em i Jericho w 10-osobowym eliminacyjnym tag team matchu na 900. odcinku RAW, które odbyło się 30. sierpnia. Barrett zgarnął zwycięstwo dla swojej drużyny ostatecznie eliminując Randy'ego Ortona. Barrett otrzymał swoją zagwarantowaną walkę o tytuł mistrzowski na Night of Champions, gdzie jednak nie powiodło mu się w walce eliminacyjnej Six-Pack Challenge (walka z udziałem sześciu zawodników - przyp.) o główny tytuł World Wrestling Entertainment. Konflikt między John'em Ceną a Nexus był dalej kontynuowany, gdzie w końcu doszło do starcia lidera Barrett'a z Ceną na Hell in a Cell 3. października, w którym to Barrett pokonał Cenę i ten musiał dołączyć do The Nexus. Następnej nocy na RAW, Barrett wygrał battle royal, który miał wyłonić głównego pretendenta do tytułu WWE, zaraz po tym jak Cena sam się wyeliminował zgodnie z rozkazami Barrett'a. Otrzymał on swoją szansę na walkę o tytuł mistrzowski na Bragging Rights PPV. Barrett rozkazał w tej walce Cenie (który stał w jego narożniku - przyp.) pomóc mu wygrać, ten interweniował zgodnie z zaleceniami, ale dając Wade'owi zwycięstwo przez dyskwalifikację, co oznaczało, że Anglik nie wygrał tytułu. Następnej nocy, Barrett zapewnił sobie rewanż o tytuł na Survivor Series PPV i miał wybór kto miał zostać sędzia specjalnym tej walki. Wybrał Cenę, ale postawił mu warunki - jeśli Barrett wygra walkę to Cena zostanie uwolniony od The Nexus, ale jeśli Barrett przegra, Cena zostanie zwolniony. Na Survivor Series Barrett'owi nie udało się zdobyć tytułu WWE po tym jak Cena pchnął go pod RKO Orton'a. W rezultacie Barrett otrzymał kolejny rewanż o tytuł na następnym RAW, ale nie powiodło mu się gdy Cena - już wtedy zwolniony - interweniował i spowodował, że ten przegrał walkę. Po kilku atakach na członków The Nexus w następnych tygodniach, oczekiwali oni przywrócenia Johna do WWE przez Barrett'a (on jako jedyny mógł zadecydować czy przywrócić Cenę czy nie - przyp.) lub zostanie on (Barrett) wyrzucony z grupy. W odcinku RAW z 13. grudnia, Barrett zgodził się przywrócić Cenę do federacji, jednak postawił warunki. Pierwszym była walka na tym samym odcinku RAW z David'em Otungą (którą Cena oczywiście wygrał), a drugi to starcie się między obydwoma zawodnikami na Tables, Ladders and Chairs PPV w walce z użyciem krzeseł (Chairs match). Barrett ostatecznie przegrał walkę przez przypięcie po Attitude Adjustment na sześć krzeseł. Barrett pojawił się po raz pierwszy od feralnej porażki na TLC PPV w odcinku RAW z 3. stycznia 2011, gdzie skonfrontował się z CM Punkiem, który przejął fotel lidera The Nexus na czas jego nieobecności. Punk dał Barrett'owi szansę na odzyskanie fotela lidera jeśli ten wygra w trzyosobowej walce w klatce, która miała wyłonić głównego pretendenta do tytułu WWE na Royal Rumble. Podczas tejże walki, Punk interweniował i zerwał z niego opaskę Nexus co symbolizowało usunięcie go ostatecznie z grupy, a Barrett przegrał walkę. The Corre (2011) W odcinku SmackDown z 7. stycznia, Barrett zadebiutował atakując Big Showa podczas czteroosobowego pojedynku o miano głównego pretendenta do pasa mistrza świata wagi ciężkiej, który tę walkę przegrał. W następnym tygodniu dołączył do niego Ezekiel Jackson oraz byli członkowie The Nexus Justin Gabriel oraz Heath Slater, którzy opuścili grupę w poniedziałek tego tygodnia. Po tygodniu grupa nazwała się The Corre. Barrett wziął udział w gali Royal Rumble, gdzie w main event'cie skończył w ostatniej trójce, po czym wyeliminował go Randy Orton. Życie prywatne Bennett urodził się w Penwortham i żył w Preston do szóstego roku życia, następnie przeniósł się do Walii z rodziną. Jako dziecko, Bennett był wielkim fanem "The British Bulldog" Davey Boy Smith'a. Wspierał klub Preston North End. Przed zostaniem profesjonalnym zapaśnikiem, Bennett brał udział w walkach bokserskich bez używania rękawic podczas pobytu w Liverpoolu. Bennett ma stopień naukowy w morskiej biologii. Pracował w laboratorium naukowym, a następnie uczestniczył w treningach by zostać profesjonalnym zapaśnikiem. 15. czerwca 2008 roku, Bennett został aresztowany w Tampa, Florida pod zarzutem ataku na policjanta i utrudniania zatrzymania. Aresztowanie miało miejsce na zewnątrz lokalu Champps Restaurant and Bar o 2. w nocy. Bennett został wypuszczony następnego dnia. Zgodnie ze źródłami FCW, wszystkie zarzuty zostały później oddalone przez policję. Bennett ma dwa tatuaże. Pierwszy to tatuaż z drutem kolczastym na jego lewym ramieniu, później powiększył go pokrywając całe ramię. Drugim tatuażem jest tribal zaprojektowany dokładnie pod poprzednim tatuażem. W wrestlingu Akcje kończące *The Wasteland (Forward fireman's carry slam) - (aktualnie używany) *Spinebuster - (używany wyłącznie w FCW) Ulubione ruchy *Big boot, *Diving elbow drop from the second rope, *European uppercut, *Powerbomb, *Slingshot backbreaker, *Spinning side slam Osiągnięcia *'Dropkixx' **Dropkixx IWC European Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Drew McIntyre *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Paul Burchill *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Feud of the Year (2010) – The Nexus vs. WWE **PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (2010) – as part of The Nexus **PWI ranked him #'19' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 *'Pro Wrestling Report' **Breakthrough Star of the Year (2010) *'World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE' **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **''NXT'' winner (season one) **Slammy Award for Shocker of the Year (2010) – the debut of The Nexus 'Galeria' RAW_913_Photo_006.jpg|The Nexus corre-wade.jpg|The Corre wade.jpg|Z pasem Interkontynetalnym wade1.jpg WadeBarrett1.jpg Wade-Barrett-Beating-With-Chair-.jpg Wade-Barrett-vs-Rtruth.JPG wADE-RYBA.jpg Barrett_Wasteland.jpg|Wasteland na Randy Ortonie Wade_Barrett_Leads_Nexus.jpg|Lider grupy Nexus wadecz.jpg wade11.jpg Kategoria:Wrestler Kategoria:SuperStars Kategoria:WWE Kategoria:Nexus Kategoria:Raw Kategoria:SmackDown! Kategoria:SD Kategoria:FCW Kategoria:ECW TV Kategoria:ECW Kategoria:Pas Interkontynetalny WWE Kategoria:WWE NXT Kategoria:PWI